


Right now, all stop, my body is reacting, quickly, shorty give me, whip-whiplash.

by peach1_y



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach1_y/pseuds/peach1_y
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny go way back; best friends since teen years, they did everything together even with their difference in age. They were inseparable, even going as far as being each other's first time in high school one drunk party. They never spoke about it, instead keeping it buried deep inside their minds. Johnny's parents thought it would be a good idea to send him back to America (he was born there but his parents moved back to South Korea when he was about 11), giving him the excuse that an American university was much better and he would be able to "improve" his father's company once he took over the South Korean branch.What they didn't know was that Johnny didn't want to go at all, leaving Jaehyun by himself. They'd always been together and the sudden thought of leaving him scared Johnny, but he had no right to speak, so he left as soon as high school was over, leaving a broken hearted Jaehyun behind.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Right now, all stop, my body is reacting, quickly, shorty give me, whip-whiplash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first nct story- there will be lots of angst and drama, but a happy ending indeed.  
> Don't know how many chapters, but I want to make a series our of this.

Now at twenty six years old, Seo John comes back to South Korea, to take over his father's company branch, with a ring on his finger.

Now at twenty four years old, Jung Jaehyun is one of the best anonymous selling cam-boys there are in South Korea with an asshole for a boyfriend.

This is their story.


End file.
